


Honey and Cream

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, sex waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/646733">“…or something”</a>, but it stands alone as well as it’s just PWP.</p><p>Summary: After spending a night with Merlin and Mordred, for breakfast Arthur is treated with waffles… and something on the side.</p><p>((also, there are Mean Girls references))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Cream

“Get up loser, we’re making waffles!”

 

Arthur opened his eyes, but made no move to push off the pillow that was now covering half of his face. He turned to lie on his back instead, letting it fall to the side as he groaned and stretched himself, rubbing his eyes once he was done. When he opened them and blinked a few times, the image of a fresh-out-of-shower Merlin cleared before him. He was holding a towel loosely around his waist and rubbing another one against the mess of his hair firmly, grinning ridiculously as he did so. Arthur looked at the little drops of water on his shoulder, followed the lines of his collarbones and spotted a mark Mordred had left there last night.

 

Last night. Arthur replayed certain scenes in his head just as Merlin’s towel slipped a few inches below his right hip and he felt his cheeks flushing.

 

“Well, don’t get all flustered now,” Merlin laughed and walked to the wardrobe, opening the doors and hiding behind them as he picked clean underwear to put on.

 

“And to think Mordred said you were shy,” Arthur said, clearing his throat as he heard the grogginess of his voice.

 

“Not much point in being shy now that you’ve seen me, is there?” Merlin answered and Arthur heard his towel drop to the floor.

 

“Guess not.”

 

A minute later Merlin closed the doors, wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

 

“Isn’t it a bit too cold for shorts?” Arthur asked. “Your little bottom’s gonna freeze.”

 

“Don’t you worry about my bottom,” Merlin said as he walked to the bed and stood right in front of Arthur, who had by now sat up and slid his feet onto the floor. Arthur looked up at Merlin, appreciating the gleam in his eyes and suddenly feeling the urge to reach up and feel up the aforementioned bottom. Before he could act on it, though, Merlin started running his fingers through Arthur’s hair quickly, turning it into a complete mess.

 

“Oi!” Arthur yelped and leaned back, slapping Merlin’s hand away. “What are you doing?”

 

“Your hair looks sexy pushed back,” he replied, grinning as if he’s told the best joke ever.

 

“You didn’t even push it _back_ ,” Arthur complained as he tried to set his locks right himself. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Fix yourself in the bathroom and then join us if you will, princess,” he said and walked out. And Arthur did just that.

 

As he dried his hands and opened the bathroom door, a battle cry was heard.

 

Arthur hurried to the kitchen, just to witness a very angry-looking Merlin with flour in his still damp hair spraying cream all over Mordred, who was still clutching on a bowl and laughing madly as he tried to catch as much of the cream as he could with his mouth.

 

“I just got out of the shower!” Merlin squeaked and shook the bottle, gathering a handful of cream in his other palm and spreading it all over Mordred’s face viciously.

 

“You bloody children!” Arthur shouted and made a step towards the pair but he stopped himself, not wanting to get into the fight and end up smeared in cream. “How do you get anything done?”

 

“I’m finished already!” Mordred said and pointed at the freshly baked waffles, still smiling as he licked the fingers of his other hand clean. The skin on his face was barely visible underneath all the cream and Arthur found himself imagining how he could help poor Mordred get rid of it. “Volunteers to help me clean up?” He said, as if reading Arthur’s mind. He was looking at Merlin, though, and Merlin moved in closer, still pouting, and wiped his hands onto Mordred’s apron as he licked his jaw. Arthur groaned and pulled a chair to sit at the table.

 

“Too early for this shit,” he grumbled, burying his face into his hands, trying not to stare at the couple.

 

“Is it?” Mordred asked distractedly, kissing Merlin. Arthur sighed. “Is something wrong?”

 

Arthur glanced up to see them both, too close to each other, looking at him. He was reminded of the previous night again and felt his cheeks getting hot.

 

“Can we just eat?” He murmured, looking down again. They stayed silent for a bit.

 

“Arthur’s hungry,” Mordred announced as if it were the news.

 

“Indeed, he is,” Merlin agreed. Arthur raised his head again but before he could comment on their bullshit, a couple of fingers smeared cream on his lips confidently and then he was being kissed thoroughly, a hand gripping on his hair and pulling hard. When Merlin pulled back, Arthur felt even hotter. He glanced at Merlin and then leaned to the side to look at Mordred, who was drying his face after having washed it.

 

“You’re okay with this?” He asked carefully. Instead of answering, Mordred smirked and removed his apron and his shirt, just so he could step forward and hug Merlin from behind without getting his t-shirt dirty. He kissed Merlin’s neck and his hand slipped down to cup Merlin’s cock through the shorts.

 

“Give the man something to eat,” Mordred whispered. Merlin made a small noise between a laugh and a moan at the back of his throat and made half a step forward, bucking into Mordred’s hand.

 

“Shouldn’t we…” Arthur started and leaned back in his chair, licking his lips. “Talk about this?” He waved a hand, motioning towards the three of them.

 

“Right now?” Merlin whined and bucked forward again. His cock was tenting the shorts, looking as hard as Arthur felt his.

 

“I don’t know!” He said helplessly. “We’re… this thing last night… what was it?”

 

“It was fun,” Mordred said, looking at him pointedly. “Come on, Arthur,” he added softly and squeezed Merlin’s cock harder, making him moan. “That’s not something to get worked up about. You want it. I want it. God knows Merlin here—” another squeeze, another moan, “wants it.”

 

“Fuck me,” Arthur cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Mm, I’d like it better if you fucked me,” Merlin breathed. Arousal shot up Arthur’s spine as he looked up, his jaw dropping open. Where the hell had the Merlin he knew gone? He was normally a cheeky bastard, yes, he was always teasing, but now, _this_ – confident and wanting and utterly _hot_ – Arthur couldn’t help but reach forward and touch. Merlin hummed in approval as he slid his hands up his thighs and to the waistband of his shorts, pulling down quickly and taking his pants with them. He wrapped his fingers around Merlin’s cock and tugged slowly, loving the small sounds slipping past Merlin’s lips.

 

Arthur leaned forward and licked lightly before he thought better of it and sank on his knees before Merlin, kicking the chair back. He wrapped his lips around the head, then, and licked off the pre-come gathered there before sucking in further, hollowing his cheeks and gripping Merlin’s hips for support.

 

“Yes, Arthur,” Merlin hissed. Arthur looked up to see Mordred pulling Merlin’s t-shirt off. Once free, he tangled his fingers into Arthur’s hair. “So good,” he moaned quietly and his hips snapped forward, making his cock sink deeper. “Fuck.”

 

Mordred stood next to him and cupped his cheek.

 

“Having fun yet?” He whispered. Merlin moaned his reply into a kiss.

 

“So good,” he said again weakly, looking at Mordred this time.

 

“Better than you imagined?” Mordred asked.

 

Arthur looked up again in time to see Mordred pinch Merlin’s nipple and make him buck forward. He was sure he would have choked even if this hadn’t happened, because… Imagined? Merlin? Him and Mordred. Together. Talking about Arthur. Sucking cock.

 

He gulped and palmed Merlin’s cock again while Merlin stroked his hair apologetically.

 

“Imagined?” He rasped out finally. Merlin nodded.

 

“Your lips,” he said simply.

 

Arthur licked them and put them to good use again as Mordred started talking.

 

“We’ve been talking about you for a while,” he explained. “Merlin mentioned it. He didn’t think you’d be up for it. But then I noticed you looking at us…” Arthur closed his eyes. “I really don’t mind,” Mordred said quickly. “I, actually, uh… looked at you, too.” Arthur moaned around the cock in his mouth, making Merlin moan as well.

 

“Mordred,” Merlin suddenly said. Arthur noticed Mordred’s fingers slipping beneath Merlin’s waist. “Don’t.” He pushed Arthur away and sank to his knees as well, locking their lips in a kiss. He shifted so that he was sitting on the floor and Arthur leaned above him, making him lie down. “Wait,” Merlin said and reached up to grab the tablecloth from the table beside them. He pulled it and placed it beneath himself, lying on top of it and smiling at Arthur. “It’s cold,” he explained.

 

“Good thing we didn’t serve breakfast, after all,” Arthur murmured and placed a kiss on Merlin’s knee, letting his lips leave a few more up his thigh. He then rose and stroked Merlin’s cock a few times before letting his fingers circle Merlin’s hole. He looked up at Mordred.

 

“We could use cream?” Mordred laughed.

 

“Sure, why not? Why don’t you just pour honey all over me?” Merlin spat out. Mordred scrunched up his face.

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t really recommend it,” Arthur said. Mordred looked down at them for a second.

 

“Fine,” he said, raising his hands. “I’ll go get everything, back in a second.” He walked past them and into the bedroom. Arthur looked back at Merlin and his hand slid up his thigh and onto his stomach.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he said quietly.

 

“I know,” Merlin replied with a cheeky smile, but Arthur didn’t miss the light blush that appeared on his face.

 

Mordred chose that moment to return. He handed Arthur the bottle of lube. Arthur shook his head.

 

“You do it.”

 

Mordred smirked and kneeled beside him. Arthur shifted so that Mordred could take his place and watched him slick his fingers up and push one inside Merlin easily as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Don’t make me come,” Merlin warned between kisses. Arthur wondered if Mordred had ignored that order before.

 

“You want him inside of you when you come?” Mordred asked quietly before nibbling on Merlin’s ear. Merlin moaned and hid his face in Mordred’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, love. Just getting you ready.” He added another finger and Merlin moaned again before kissing him.

 

Arthur moved to the kitchen counter to lean against it and finally pulled his trousers off. He reached inside his pants and gave his cock a few tugs, sighing and bucking into his own hand.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable there,” Mordred told him. “We’ll be needing you soon.”

 

“Soon as in _now_ ,” Merlin groaned, rising his hips in time with Mordred’s pumping.

 

“You ready?” Mordred asked, raising his eyebrows. “A little more, love.”

 

“ _Mordred,_ ” Merlin’s whine got cut off by a gasp as he felt a third finger breach him. “Yes, yes,” he whispered as he threw his head back.

 

“Now you’re ready,” Mordred said in a couple of minutes and pulled his fingers out, leaving Merlin writhing on the floor. “Arthur.” He nodded and shifted by Merlin’s side.

 

Arthur removed his pants and took his place again, putting a condom on and slicking himself up. As he lined up his cock with Merlin’s arse, he looked at Mordred and froze.

 

“Are you wearing pink pants?”

 

“It’s Wednesday,” Mordred explained.

 

“Why do you keep quoting Mean Girls?” Arthur asked. “And don’t tell me it’s because it’s _so fetch,_ ” he glared at the two of them.

 

“There’s literally no other reason,” Mordred said, dead serious. Arthur shook his head.

 

“Arthurrr,” Merlin said, drawing his attention. “Come on.” He wriggled his hips a bit, beckoning Arthur to fuck him already. So Arthur did.

 

He entered him slowly, starting to thrust in and out right away as he felt he could move easy enough. He hooked one of Merlin’s legs around his waist and used his other arm to brace himself on the floor, pushing in deeper.

 

“Fuck,” he rasped out, biting his lip. “You feel so good.”

 

“Yeah,” Merlin breathed, arching up.

 

“So tight,” he groaned, pulling out and pushing back in.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned. “Harder,” he pleaded, stroking his cock. Arthur obeyed. “ _Harder._ ”

 

Arthur grunted and shifted a bit, changing the angle and slamming inside. He leaned in and silenced Merlin’s moans with a kiss.

 

“I’m not gonna last,” Arthur admitted in a minute, whispering the words against Merlin’s lips.

 

“Fuck, Arthur, are you gonna come?” Merlin asked, cupping his face in his hands. Arthur nodded, slowing down his movements, trying to hold back. “No, don’t stop!” Merlin said hastily and Arthur moaned, fucking him steadily again. “Fuck, yes, come for me, come on Arthur, Arthur…”

 

Said man cried out and threw his head back, his hips stuttering to a halt as he shuddered all over, his ears roaring with the thunder of his heartbeat. Merlin kept stroking his cheek with his thumb, murmuring something to soothe him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said as he pulled out. “Thought I’d last longer.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him,” Mordred grinned. “Maybe next time.”

 

Arthur said nothing. He just discarded the used condom and watched as Mordred kissed Merlin, then helped him to his feet and bent him over the table, fucking into him ruthlessly. Merlin screamed.

 

“You like it?” Mordred teased, licking the skin of Merlin’s neck, his hips snapping faster.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Merlin moaned, his fingers digging into the surface of the table. “Love it. Love you.” Mordred groaned in agreement and reached for Merlin’s cock, tugging on it in time with his trusts. He pulled Merlin closer, back to chest, and bucked forward a couple of times before stilling, the both of them moaning out their release. Merlin slumped onto the table afterwards, Mordred’s hands rubbing his back.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, laughing a little.

 

“Yeah,” Mordred agreed. He turned to Arthur, who’d moved to the counter again to catch his breath. “Alright there?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They were silent for a minute.

 

“The waffles got cold,” Merlin said, finally arising and leaning on Mordred instead.

 

“At least your arse didn’t,” Arthur replied.

 

“Told you not to worry about it.” Arthur laughed at Merlin’s lame try for a wink.

 

“You look like you can’t gather the strength to keep the rest of your face still as you wink.”

 

“Quite accurate,” Merlin said after a second. “Can’t we all just stumble back into bed?”

 

“It’ll be bathroom for you,” Mordred said. Merlin sighed dramatically.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ll let my journey to the shower be a lonely one.”

 

“Never,” Mordred said and kissed him. “Coming?” He asked Arthur.

 

“I just did,” Arthur laughed. “I’ll just be waiting for you in bed.”

 

The couple smiled at him fondly.

 

“Yeah,” Mordred said. “You do that.”


End file.
